


Father And Daughter

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Father!Aizen, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kontras dengan penampilan dan cara pandangnya yang sangat toleran, ternyata Aizen ayah yang konservatif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Father And Daughter 1**

**Summary:**

**Kontras dengan penampilan dan cara pandangnya yang sangat toleran, ternyata Aizen ayah yang konservatif.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Semua karakter yang ada hanyalah milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

-

            Sedari kecil Rukia sering mendengar berbagai pujian dialamatkan pada ayahnya, Sousuke Aizen. Saat itu si gadis cilik  tidak begitu paham kenapa banyak orang mengenal dan memuji ayahnya. Tiap hari Rukia bersama sang ayah. Yang dipahaminya, Aizen adalah ayahnya. Sesederhana itu.

            Tapi tentu saja dia menyadari kalau ayahnya istimewa. Setiap kali Rukia kecil mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru rumah, yang ada di benaknya adalah ’Tempat ini memiliki sentuhan Ayah’. Dimulai dari lukisan yang dipajang di dinding, perabotan, sampai ke taman depan yang artistik.

            Kadang Aizen mengajaknya ke luar kota, bermil-mil jauhnya untuk mengunjungi kerabat yang masih dimilikinya. Rukia pernah bertanya, dimana orang tua ayahnya. Setelah menatap mata violet Rukia, Aizen mengatakan kalau mereka sudah tiada. Karena itulah gadis berambut hitam itu kerap bertanya –meski cuma dalam hati-, _bagaimana sih rasanya punya kakek dan nenek?_

            Rukia kecil tidak tahu banyak tentang masa lalu ayahnya. Yang dia tahu, dan itulah yang paling penting, Aizen adalah ayahnya. Dibandingkan dengan ibunya, dia memang paling dekat dengan sang ayah.

            Bukan berarti itu karena Aizen memanjakannya. Faktanya, Aizen ayah yang disiplin. Dia membolehkan Rukia bermain dengan teman-temannya sepulang sekolah. Dia tidak melarang putrinya –yang selalu bersama dengan gerombolan rekan sebayanya, dari yang cerdas sampai yang nakal sekalipun- main-main ke sungai atau ke rumah temannya. Tapi begitu petang menjelang, Rukia diharamkan keluar rumah. Yang paling membuat Rukia tersiksa, dia tidak boleh menonton tv sampai jam delapan malam. Mulai pukul enam gadis cilik itu harus belajar.  Nekat menonton tv dan melanggar aturan? Aizen bisa murka. Petuah yang berhamburan dari mulutnya bisa lebih menggelegar dari petir dan lebih dahsyat dari semburan lahar. Meski ada tayangan anime yang ingin sekali ditontonnya, Rukia mengubur dalam-dalam hasratnya itu. Kadang kala, jika petang menjelang namun si ayah tertidur, saat itulah Rukia mencuri waktu untuk menonton tv.

            Ketika Rukia masuk SMP, Aizen dimutasi ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat kerja sebelumnya. Yang membuat Rukia bangga, ayahnya dipindahkan untuk menjabat posisi yang lebih baik. Meski terdengar keren, Rukia sadar bahwa setelah itu ayahnya akan memikul tanggung jawab yang lebih besar. Apalagi dia pernah mendengar Shinji, atasan ayahnya yang baru dan berambut pirang panjang, adalah orang yang menuntut kinerja yang maksimal.

            Malam itu Rukia masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Bohlam lampu belajar membiaskan wajah sang ayah. Aizen memakai kaca mata. Rambutnya yang coklat selalu disisir rapi ke belakang. Matanya yang juga berwarna senada menangkap bayangan putrinya sebelum gadis SMP itu masuk.

            ”Ayah sedang apa?” tanya Rukia penasaran.

            ”Menyiapkan yang harus dipersiapkan untuk ke kantor besok,” jawab Aizen singkat. Dia tidak pernah menggunakan kata yang rumit atau istilah yang sulit ketika berbicara dengan putrinya. Bisa saja dia bilang ’berkas’ atau ’laporan’, tapi itu akan menghabiskan waktu karena berikutnya Rukia akan bertanya, _’Berkas untuk siapa? Laporan apa, Yah?’_

            Rukia manggut-manggut. Dia tahu ayahnya sibuk. Kadang tanpa mengatakannya pun, Aizen akan mengeluarkan aura, ’ _Jangan_ _mendekat kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang maha penting. Dan meskipun yang akan kau sampaikan itu juga amat-sangat-penting-sekali, tidak ada jaminan kau akan keluar tanpa jantung yang hampir melompat karena kaget dan ngeri mendengar komentarku’_.

            Sebagai putri yang sudah hapal mood dan ekspresi wajah sang ayah, Rukia tetap di situ. Dengan santai dia mengamati ayahnya membuka-buka buku, notulen dan berlembar-lembar kertas yang Rukia tak rela untuk sekedar iseng membaca. Dia mengalihkan matanya.

            Ruang kerja ayahnya sangat rapi. Dimanapun berada Aizen menginginkan segala sesuatunya teratur. Tidak ada selembar kertas pun yang tercecer. Semuanya punya tempat. Di dinding terpasang beberapa lukisan pemandangan yang dipesannya dari koleganya, atau yang dibelinya kalau dia ke luar kota. Semuanya bertema alam.

            Tak sengaja pandangan Rukia tertumbuk pada sebuah agenda hitam tebal. Gadis itu meraihnya, kemudian mengamatinya. Agenda itu masih baru. Sampulnya sehitam pantat panci.

            Aizen menoleh. Sekali pandang pun dia tahu Rukia tertarik dengan benda yang dipegangnya. Dia tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam kepala putrinya. Rukia anak yang polos. Dia membiarkan apapun yang dipikirkannya terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dia sudah mulai menduga apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Rukia.

            ”Bagus sekali, Yah,” komentar Rukia sambil membolak-balik agenda itu.

            ”Pengen, ya?” tanya sang ayah sambil tersenyum.

            ”Heeh,” jawab Rukia langsung.

            ”Besok Ayah belikan, deh. Tapi buat apa kalau untuk Rukia?”

            Rukia berpikir sejenak. Dia bukan tipe pelajar yang sibuk. Dia bukan anggota OSIS, tidak ikut ekstrakurikuler yang mengharuskannya mencatat jadwal, dan kegiatan yang dilakoninya juga itu-itu saja.

            ”Buat...apa ya?” Rukia bingung sendiri. “Cuma pengen saja sih. Omong-omong, Ayah kok punya agenda tebal? Sejak pindah jadi banyak tugas ya, kok sampai punya agenda tebal begini?”

            Aizen menggoyangkan kepalanya sampai kacamata yang dipakainya melorot ke ujung hidung. “Dari dulu Ayah sudah punya jenis buku macam itu, Rukia,” katanya mengklarifikasi. Senyumnya tak luntur. “Tahu sendiri kan Ayah suka kerapian.”

            Setelah meletakkan agenda Rukia keluar dan menuju ruang tengah. Dia menghidupkan televisi dan memilih saluran drama yang dinantikannya. Meski Rukia sudah masuk SMP, Aizen tidak mengendurkan aturan soal menonton tv. Rukia tetap tidak boleh menonton tv saat petang, kecuali di akhir minggu seperti hari Sabtu. Minggu sore aturan itu berlaku lagi.

            Tak berapa lama kemudian Rukia melihat ayahnya manghampirinya.

            ”Jangan tertidur di depan televisi lagi, lho,” ujar Aizen memperingatkan. ”Ayah sudah tidak mau memindahkanmu ke kamarmu.”

            ”Biarkan saja, Yah,” Ibu menimpali dari dapur, yang letaknya persis di samping ruangan itu. ”Biar Rukia jera.”

             Aizen menempatkan beberapa kursi di depan televisi. Sering Rukia menonton tv sampai tertidur. Tahu-tahu saja besok paginya, sewaktu bangun dia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya. Walau orang tuanya sudah memberi ultimatum, toh Rukia tetap saja kembali pada kebiasaannya dan sang ayah dan ibu juga tak tega membiarkan putri mereka menghabiskan malam di luar kamar.

            ”Ah, Ibu,” decak Rukia, merajuk.

            ”Ayah semakin keberatan, lho,” ujar Aizen. Meski dia serius, suaranya tidak terdengar serius.

            “Keberatan bagaimana?” Rukai mengalihkan matanya dari benda kotak elektronik yang menyala itu.

            “Kau yang tambah berat,” lagi-lagi ibu menyahut. “Ayahmu tak kuat lagi menggendongmu.”

            “Ayah heran, badanmu tetap kecil tapi kok tambah berat ya,” kata Aizen.

            Bibir Rukia membentuk kerucut, sebal. Dia sudah kelas dua SMP tapi badannya tak jauh beda dengan adik kelasnya. Sekilas dia melirik Aizen. Ayahnya tinggi besar dan tegap, jadi Rukia berpikir badannya yang pendek pasti diwarisi dari sang ibu. _Ugh, andai saja gen ayah yang menurun_.

            Rukia kaget ketika besoknya di mobil saat Aizen menjemputnya sepulang sekolah, sang ayah berkata,”Ayah sudah membelikanmu diary, Rukia.”

            Telinga Rukia menjadi tegak. “Bukan agenda?” tanyanya. Sejujurnya dia sudah lupa kalau malam sebelumnya dia minta dibelikan benda itu pada ayahnya.

            ”Agenda tidak cocok untukmu,” balas Aizen. ”Terlalu resmi. Diary lebih pas.”

            Ternyata pilihan ayahnya tepat sekali. Rukia seketika jatuh hati pada diary-nya. Diary itu berwarna biru kehijauan. Kertasnya tebal, cantik, berwarna-warni dan harum. Tapi yang paling disukainya adalah gambar di covernya. Ada dua anak kecil, laki-laki dan perempuan, duduk di bawah patung wanita cantik yang menaungi keduanya. Lucunya, si anak laki-laki mencium pipi si anak perempuan. Imut sekali.

            Karena tak tahu harus mengisinya dengan apa, Rukia menuliskan lirik lagu favoritnya. Kalau di majalah yang dimilikinya ada gambar si penyanyi, Rukia mengguntingnya dan menempelkannya di bawah lirik lagu.

            Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam saat Rukia selesai menempel artis terakhir di diary-nya. Gadis itu tidak tahan begadang. Karena itu dia segera beranjak ke kamarnya.

            Esoknya pelajar SMP Seiretei itu berniat membawa diary-nya ke sekolah. Sebagaimana umumnya anak muda lainnya, Rukia ingin menunjukkan benda favoritnya pada teman-temannya. Sambil lalu dia membuka ulang diary-nya. Matanya hampir keluar dari rongga, tak percaya dengan garis-garis warna-warni yang menghiasi tiap gambar yang tertempel. Baru dia ingat kalau tadi malam dia meninggalkan si diary di ruang tengah. Dan paginya, sudah ada seseorang yang memberi garis-garis artistik menyerupai bingkai menghiasi tiap gambar penyanyi.

            Pikiran Rukia melayang pada sang ibu. Seketika dia menggeleng. Ibu memang orang yang telaten tapi tak mungkin beliau yang melakukannya. Hanya satu orang yang memiliki kemampuan mengagumkan seperti ini. Ayahnya. Tulisan cakar ayamnya jadi tertutupi berkat campur tangan sang ayah.

            Rukia terharu. Ayahnya orang yang sibuk, tapi dia masih menyempatkan waktu untuk menyenangkan istri dan putrinya, dengan cara yang sering tak terduga. Rukia tahu ayahnya memulai semuanya –baik kehidupannya, pekerjaannya maupun apa yang dimilikinya- dari nol, sampai akhirnya dia menjadi _Aizen-sama_.

            Saat itulah tanpa ragu Rukia berseru lantang dalam hati,”Ayahku hebat!”

            Ketika Rukia beranjak dewasa, Aizen menambahkan tugasnya dalam daftarnya. Bukan hanya sebagai ayah dan pelindung putrinya, tapi juga sebagai supirnya. Aizen hampir selalu mengantarnya kemana-mana, dan menjemputnya kalau Rukia pulang. Saat itu Rukia bukan lagi anak sekolahan. Dia sudah jadi anak kuliahan.

            Teman-teman Aizen menemukan hal itu dan menjadikannya sebagai bahan guyonan di kantor.

            ”Aizen-san, kalau kau terus jadi supir Rukia, bagaimana dia bisa dapat pacar?” kata Kyoraku sambil tersenyum jahil.

            ”Peranku tidak sampai sejauh itu,” balas Aizen dengan nada ramah yang tak pernah lepas dari imejnya.

            ”Setiap pria pasti menyingkir, tuh,” juniornya, Gin Ichimaru, menyahut dari balik laptopnya.

            Dengan kalem Aizen melemparkan seringai. ”Jadi tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan putriku,” ujarnya.

            Masih dengan wajah rubahnya, Gin membalas,”Padahal saya mau daftar, lho.”

            ”Aku tidak mengharapkan kekasih putriku _seperti_ dirimu,” ucap Aizen, yang disambut tepuk tangan oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya.

            ”Lho, apa salahnya?” Gin mempertanyakan. Alisnya berkerut meski matanya tetap menyipit. ”Saya belum tua, kok. Saya baru dua lima tahun, sudah kerja, tidak terlalu jelek,” sambil terkekeh Gin menepuk dada kurusnya dan membanggakan diri.

            ”Aku masih jomblo, lho,” Kyoraku ikut semangat mempromosikan diri.

            ”Kalau melihatmu,” Aizen melirik pria jangkung yang rambut di seluruh tubuhnya –mungkin sih, tapi semua pasti akan setuju- paling lebat dan subur itu. ”Aku jadi takut dengan _keselamatan_ putriku,” lanjut Aizen. Dalam hati dia ingin menambahkan, _’Aku tidak ingin Rukia bersama pria mesum sepertimu.’_ Dia melirik saja waktu Shinji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Biasanya Shinji bertampang serius.

            Aizen tidak melarang Rukia berpacaran dengan siapapun. Tapi ada beberapa kriteria yang jauh-jauh hari sudah diungkapkannya tidak akan sudi diterimanya sebagai kekasih Rukia.

            ”Ayah setuju saja kau punya pacar, asal tidak _bertindik_ , tidak _bertato_ dan tidak _berambut_ _panjang_ ,” urai Aizen mewanti-wanti.

            Rukia setuju-setuju saja.

            Kontras dengan penampilan dan cara pandangnya yang sangat toleran, ternyata Aizen ayah yang konservatif.

            Shuuhei Hisaghi menaruh hati pada gadis yang tubuhnya masih tetap kecil itu. Tapi ingat dengan petuah ayahnya, Rukia hanya bisa menawarkan persahabatan. Shuuhei pria yang dewasa dan kalem, hampir sama seperti Aizen. Tapi dia bertato, dengan huruf yang menimbulkan pikiran kotor pula.

            Bagaimana dengan Renji Abarai? Sahabat Rukia itu bertubuh sangat jangkung, bahkan lebih tinggi dan tegap daripada Aizen. Walau suaranya cempreng dan keras, dan tidak romantis, Renji bisa diandalkan. Dia memang tidak bertindik. Satu poin sudah lolos. Tapi dua poin lainnya, jelas dia gagal. Rambut merahnya jauh lebih panjang dari rambut Rukia, bahkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya berhias tato. Mau coba-coba menjalin hubungan dengan Rukia? Jelas gagal total.

            Yang tak terduga, tapi Rukia bersyukur karena pria pilihannya kali ini adalah pria terakhir baginya, Aizen malah merestui hubungannya dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo mempunyai tampang yang hampir tidak ramah, tapi dia tidak bertindik, tidak bertato dan berambut pendek. Selain itu Ichigo sudah mantap akan siap melindungi Rukia sepanjang hayatnya.

            “Rukia,” panggil Aizen. Dia tersenyum memandangi putrinya yang duduk di kursi teras. Senyumnya melebar ketika dia memergoki mata putrinya itu mengamati tangan kirinya.

            Rukia kaget. “Ada apa, Yah?”

            ”Tidak,” Aizen menggeleng. ”Kau melamun.”

            ”Tidak kok,” tangkis Rukia buru-buru.

            Mengacuhkan sanggahan Rukia, Aizen duduk di hadapannya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya,”Ayah tak percaya putri kecil Ayah sudah bertunangan.”

            Wajah Rukia memerah. Tanpa sadar jemarinya mengelus cincin emas polos yang melingkar di jarinya. Ichigo menyerahkan pilihan cincin yang diinginkan gadis itu, tapi Rukia lebih memilih cincin polos. Baginya, simbol bermotif sederhana itu membawa makna yang tidak sesederhana bentuknya, tapi juga memberi makna sederhana bagi mereka berdua. Bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan siap melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

            ”Kau jauh lebih muda dari ibumu waktu kami bertunangan dulu,” kata Aizen, matanya menerawang. ”Rasanya baru kemarin Ayah menggendongmu, tahu-tahu saja kau akan memulai hidup baru. Ayah dan Ibu membesarkanmu dari kecil, tapi kami juga menyadari bahwa ketika kau sudah dewasa, kami tidak memilikimu lagi.”

            Rukia terperangah. ”Tapi aku tetap anak Ayah dan Ibu kok,” katanya meyakinkan.

            ”Tapi sebentar lagi kau jadi milik Ichigo, lho,” goda Aizen, setengah bercanda setengah serius.

            Saat itulah Rukia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa kata-kata ayahnya tepat.

-

**The End**

-

A/N: Ehm, kira-kira begitulah kalau Aizen jadi ayah. Menurut saya, lho. Bapak saya juga berpesan sama dengannya, saya boleh saja berpacaran dengan pria yang saya sayangi, tapi jangan pria bertindik, bertato, atau berambut panjang. Ngomong-ngomong soal tindik, beberapa waktu lalu saya ingin menambah tindikan di telinga. Pertamanya Bapak setuju, tapi ketika saya minta ijin lagi, eh, saya malah diomeli. Hikz.

Barulah ketika saya beranjak besar, Bapak mengungkapkan perasaannya. Waktu saya masuk SMP, Bapak khawatir, gimana nanti saya kalau ke sekolah naik angkot, bisa tidak ya –SD saya dekat rumah, jadi tinggal jalan kaki-? Begitu saya masuk SMA, bisa tidak saya beradaptasi di lingkungan baru yang agak jauh dari rumah? Dan ketika saya masuk kuliah, bisa tidak saya melewatinya dan hidup mandiri? Saya terpana, tidak menyangka kalau ternyata orang tua saya mempunyai pikiran-pikiran seperti itu. Semakin hari saya semakin berpikir, saya tidak akan bisa melampaui orang tua, baik Bapak maupun Ibu saya. Bapak sendiri sepertinya juga berpikiran seperti itu. Suatu hari beliau berujar,”Kok tidak ada ya anakku yang bisa sepertiku?” Saya hanya diam, tapi dengan kalemnya Ibu membalas,”Banyu miline mudhun (Karena air mengalir ke bawah).” Filsafat sederhana tapi maknanya dalam sekali.

 

Kalau teman-teman memperhatikan, saya tidak menyebutkan siapa sang ’Ibu’ di sini. Saya menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada kalian, siapa yang kira-kira bisa mendampingi Aizen. Saya percaya dengan Law of Attractions: Opposites attract. Bagi pria kalem seperti Aizen, saya tidak bisa membayangkan kalau istrinya juga mempunyai karakter mirip dengannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Father And Daughter** **2**

**Summary:**

**Kontras dengan penampilan dan cara pandangnya yang sangat toleran, ternyata Aizen ayah yang konservatif.** **Pada akhirnya, dia merestui putrinya dengan Ichigo. Extended.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Semua karakter yang ada hanyalah milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

.-.-.

Rukia sudah sampai halaman depan ketika ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Aizen sembari tetap mencuci mobil coklatnya.

Si putri tidak menghentikan langkahnya. "Ke convenient store sebentar, Yah. Beli roti."

"Eh eh, sebentar," seru ayahnya lantang.

Rukia terkejut, apalagi diperhatikannya wajah sang ayah sangat serius. Buru-buru dia mengitari mobil. "Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Ayahnya malah melirik kakinya. "Pakai sandal yang Ayah belikan kemarin saja. Jangan yang itu, nanti kau tersandung."

"Hmmph," Rukia mendengus dongkol. Dia memang pendek dan kecil, tapi tidak  _sekecil_  itu sampai bisa terjerembab gara-gara sandal.

Aizen nyengir kecil, mencoba menahan tawa melihat raut muka jengkel Rukia. "Kalau wajahmu seperti itu, nanti tidak dapat pacar, lho," guraunya.

"Ayah, sih," balas Rukia keki. Dia sudah mau beranjak ketika ayahnya memanggilnya lagi.

"Omong-omong Rukia, kau mau keluar rumah pakai baju seperti itu?" kali ini Aizen berkata lembut sekali, sampai-sampai Rukia kembali cemas. Bukannya tanpa alasan. Aizen hanya menggunakan nada seperti itu kalau Rukia melakukan suatu kesalahan yang hampir tidak bisa ditoleri lagi.

Rukia meneliti yang dikenakannya. Kaus rumahan dan bermuda. Lebih tepatnya celana pendek di atas lutut beberapa senti. "Memang kenapa, Yah?" ujarnya penasaran.

"Masuk ke dalam, ganti celana," kata Aizen serius. Wajahnya tak kalah serius.

"Aduh, Ayah, tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan, kok," protes Rukia. "Kakiku kan kecil, tidak menarik kok. Lagi pula, letaknya dekat. Tidak akan banyak ketemu orang," ucapnya lagi mencari alasan.

Aizen menghela napas, rupa wajahnya sangat tenang. Saking tenangnya, Rukia sampai menelan ludah. "Kau cantik, Rukia. Tapi cantiknya hilang sedikit kalau keluar dengan baju seperti itu. Kalau di rumah, memang tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa banyak komentar Rukia masuk dan memakai celana agak panjang. Berbeda sekali dengan Ibu, katanya dalam hati. Ibu Rukia tidak banyak komentar tentang busana yang dikenakannya. Mau pakai tertutup atau agak seksi, tidak ada larangan. Ayahnya lebih galak dan konservatif.

"Kau lebih beruntung, Rukia," komentar Senna, teman satu kampusnya. "Aku saja sampai tidak diakui anak sama ayahku gara-gara hal sama sepertimu." Rukia tergelak. "Ayah menyuruhku membantunya mendorong mobil. Ketika tahu-tahu aku keluar dengan tank top dan hot pants super duper mini –namanya saja hot pants, kubeli di convenient store terdekat dengan harapan sebagai dalaman untuk rok, untuk info saja. Tipis banget kok, gak akan kupakai keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan. Sekedar info, sekali lagi- Ayah langsung heboh. Dengan menggelegar dia berteriak tidak mengakuiku sebagai anak. Berat hati, aku kembali masuk dan pakai jaket."

Rukia terpingkal-pingkal sampai keluar air mata. Untungnya, Aizen tidak pernah sampai tidak mengakuinya anak cuma gara-gara baju pendek. Ayahnya tidak pernah menegurnya dengan keras. Kata-katanya pelan tapi dalam. Lembut namun menusuk.

Sering Rukia membatin, pria macam apa yang bakal mendapat restu ayahnya. Setengah bercanda, dulu Aizen pernah mengungkapkan,"Pokoknya harus lebih pintar, lebih cakep dari Ayah. Kalau kurang sedikit saja, tidak akan Ayah izinkan."

Saat itu Rukia menertawakan ayahnya. "Ayah pede sekali," katanya kemudian sambil cemberut.

Pertemuannya dengan Ichigo terjadi di rumah sakit. Musim panas itu Rukia sakit mata. Obat tetes yang biasanya diiklankan di tv tidak mempan, jadi akhirnya dia memutuskan ke dokter.

Dia memilih ke rumah sakit umum, dan saat tidak ada kelas hari itu, dia ke sana sendiri. Rasanya aneh sekali ke rumah sakit tanpa ada yang menemani. Ayah dan ibunya bekerja, dan karena sejak masuk bangku perkuliahan sudah memutuskan untuk belajar mandiri dan mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, dengan tekad baja Rukia berangkat sendiri.

Ternyata sudah banyak pasien yang mengantri, semuanya dengan keluhan yang sama dengannya. Ketika berhadapan dengan dokter muda yang menanganinya, Rukia tidak bisa menahan rasa herannya melihat warna oranye menyala. Warna rambut dokternya.

Selain warna rambutnya yang menjengkelkan, Dokter Ichigo Kurosaki –berdasarkan nama yang tersemat- lumayan tampan.

"Nona Rukia, saya akan memeriksa mata Anda," katanya. "Buka matanya, pejamkan, buka lagi."

Rukia menurut.

"Ada kebiruan di sekitar mata," gumam si dokter pada pasiennya. "Sakit kan?"

"Iya, Dok," jawab Rukia. "Sudah lama tapi kok belum sembuh?"

"Alergi debu," kata Dokter Ichigo langsung. "Musim seperti ini hal itu wajar terjadi. Hmm, sepertinya alergi sinar matahari juga." Melihat Rukia yang melotot tidak percaya, dia melanjutkan. "Kalau keluar, pakai topi atau payung," sarannya.

"Baik," sahut Rukia ragu.

"Ini resepnya," si dokter mencoret di kertas putih, tulisannya seperti cakar ayam. "Meski obat tetes, rasa pahit bisa mampir di tenggorokan," katanya mengingatkan. "Minggu depan kontrol lagi, Nona."

"Iya, Dok," ujar Rukia pendek.

"Hentikan dulu mengkonsumsi daging, telur dan hasil laut," sarannya lagi.

Ternyata obat tetes dengan resep yang dibelinya di apotek itu benar-benar pahit. Temannya dulu pernah memperingatkan tapi gadis muda itu tidak percaya. Mana ada obat tetes mata yang bisa menyebabkan rasa pahit di tenggorokan? Tapi sayangnya itu benar.

Di pertemuan kedua mereka di rumah sakit, Ichigo berbincang dengan Rukia. Dari situ mereka bertukar nomor ponsel, berlanjut ke pertemuan berikutnya –diluar rumah sakit-, sampai akhirnya menjalin hubungan dan bertunangan.

Rukia menyangka Aizen akan banyak berkomentar tentang Ichigo. Mengherankan sekali ternyata sang ayah malah memberikan dukungan dan restunya.

"Ichigo pria yang baik untukmu," jawab Aizen saat Rukia bertanya. "Dia muda, tidak jelek, tidak bertato atau bertindik, dan rambutnya pendek. Apa lagi?"

Oh oh, ternyata kriteria calon menantu masih berlaku bagi Aizen. Toh Rukia tidak protes. Dia benar-benar menyayangi Ichigo dan bahagia bisa bersama dengannya.

.-.-.

"Rukia, tunanganmu sudah datang," kata Aizen membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

Sekali lagi mengerling ke cincin emas polos di jari manisnya, kemudian gadis itu bangkit menyambut Ichigo.

"Halo, Rukia sayang," Ichigo tersenyum melihat tunangannya.

"Halo juga, Pak Dokter."

.-.-.

**The End**

A/N: Sebenarnya yang di chapter kemarin, saya merasa masih banyak yang ingin saya gali tentang Aizen, Rukia dan Ichigo. Tapi karena sudah lebih dari dua ribu kata, saya akhirnya menghentikan cerita saya. Maksud hati hanya ingin menjadikan Father And Daughter one-shot, tapi karena terlanjur kebelet, saya tambahkan satu episode/chapter terakhir.

Seperti Aizen, bapak saya juga seperti itu. Kadang kalau saya mau keluar, dengan serius beliau memanggil saya. Saya sudah tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri, eh, bapak cuma mengingatkan supaya saya memakai sandal jepit yang terkecil. Takutnya nanti di jalan saya terserimpet. Hmph. Diantara saudara saya, meskipun anak pertama, saya yang terkecil dan terpendek. Adek lebih tinggi dari saya. Tapi sebal juga diingatkan seperti itu.

Dua musim kemarau berturut-turut saya sakit mata. Memang dokter di rumah sakit masih muda dan cakep. Namun saya tidak seberuntung Rukia yang akhirnya bisa berkenalan dan bertunangan dengan Dokter Ichigo.

 


End file.
